The Magic of Deduction
by PotterlockHobbiTardistuff
Summary: The characters of Sherlock (BBC) are going to Hogwarts, what's going to happen? (Most likely disaster if Sherlock's involved) Rated T because of language, some violence, and possibly other things I won't mention just yet. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or settings!
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings! They belong to J.K. Rowling and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! All reviews are appreciated so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Chapter One: The Letter

Today was the day. John could feel it in the air! Today was the day he would get his long awaited acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. John Watson wasn't like most eleven year old boys. He was a wizard, a half-blood to be exact. While his father was a pureblood wizard, his mother was a half-blood herself, so John too was half-blood. He was slightly short for his age, with sandy hair and blue-gray eyes, which were always full of wonder and excitement. He had an older sister who was twelve, she however was not a witch, in fact she didn't have a single drop of magic blood. A squib some called her. Her name was Harriet, but everyone called her Harry for short.

John lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his window was open and a light summer's breeze blew through it into his room. Summer was nearing an end and John couldn't wait to get his letter and be off. It was the one time he was excited for school to begin. What eleven year old wouldn't be excited to go to a school for magic?

A screech sounded outside and John shot off his bed like a cork, running to the open window to see a large tawny owl swooping towards the house. John jumped aside as the bird soared through his window and landed gracefully on one of his bed knobs. He rushed over to the owl and saw a large envelope, made of yellow parchment, tied to its leg.

His heart beating furiously, John untied the parchment from the owl's leg. As soon as he had, the owl took off through the window again. John's fingers shook as he slowly tore open the letter. The seal on the front bore the Hogwarts crest. A lion, eagle, serpent, and badger all in a crest surrounding a large letter 'H'. The letter was open and two pieces of parchment fell out onto the floor. John picked them up and read through the first one. His smile expanded to a large grin as he read and re-read the letter seven times through. The writing was slanted and loopy, written in emerald green ink.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Watson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

John ran his fingers over the signature, tracing it perfectly; he then picked up the second piece of parchment, which winked at him promisingly. It was a list of books, uniform clothes, ingredients, and other items he would need in his first year at Hogwarts. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

John grinned hugely at both papers before dashing onto the landing and running down the stairs into the sitting room where his parents were. "Mum! Dad! I got it!" He waved the parchment around like a banner, "I got my letter! I've been accepted to Hogwarts!"

"Congratulations John!" his father said while his mother jumped up, beaming, and gave him a large hug.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?" John asked looking up at his mother, "Please?"

She looked at her husband who shrugged, "It's fine by me. Whatever you want dear," he smiled at his son's glowing face. When he was eleven and had gotten his own letter he too had been as excited as John was now.

"I don't see why not," John's mother replied, "We can go tomorrow."

John cheered and dashed back upstairs. He flopped onto his bed and held his letter up, grinning at it as though it were a trophy and not just a piece of parchment with emerald writing on it. Oh no, he would have this letter for years to come, it was special, beyond all others. That night he fell asleep, still clutching his letter, and dreaming about Diagon Alley where he would purchase all his things.

The next morning John ate a hurried breakfast and got dressed as quick as possible before running down the stairs to meet his mother and father who were waiting in the sitting room for him. "Ready to go?" His mother asked.

John nodded enthusiastically but then frowned, "Where's Harry?" he asked.

"She's staying here," his mother replied, "She knows. She'll be alright, Harriet's a tough girl."

John nodded then nervously asked, "How are we getting there?"

"Floo powder," his father held out a small black drawstring bag. "It's a lot faster to travel this way."

John grinned, "Great!" He loved to travel by floo powder. He loved the warm tingly feeling he got as the emerald flames danced around his legs and he spun around and around until reaching the destination wanted. He took a pinch of the shimmering powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted clearly, then squeezed his eyes shut as the spinning started.

The flames roared around him in a deafening wave of sound, he was spinning very fast, and kept his elbows tucked tightly into his sides. The warmth of the fire engulfed him right before the spinning suddenly jerked to a halt and he tumbled out of a fireplace. He made a mental note to work on his landings just as his father came spinning out after him. His entrance was no more graceful than John's had been but when his mother stepped out she did it so gracefully and swiftly she may have just been normally walking.

"Shall we?" She asked in a slightly breathless voice. They were standing in a large and crowded bookshop. There were towers piled high of teetering books, shelves crammed full, tables packed, books were everywhere. John gaped at the sight but it soon turned to a grin. He'd only ever been to Diagon Alley a few times and that was only to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Dear," John's mother was speaking to his father, "Could you go to John's vault at Gringotts and get money for him? We'll start finding his books now; it'll go faster this way." He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before trotting out of the shop.

John read the sign which hovered outside the door, "Flourish and Blotts," he read aloud. "So this is where I'm getting all my books?" He asked. His mother nodded and they set off to find the right ones. By the time they'd located all the proper ones, John's father had returned with a small bag filled with gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. They paid for the books and left Flourish and Blotts to go to their next destination.

"I think we should get your robes next," his mother pointed across the street to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They agreed and went across to the robe shop. Once inside, a squat with, with a kind smile, hurried over to them.

"Hogwarts?" She asked seeing John.

"Yes thank you Madam Malkin," John's mother replied. She and his father sat down on the cushions by the front of the shop windows while Madam Malkin led John to the back of the shop and onto a footstool.

"Here you are dear," she said once he was up. She slipped a robe over his head and began to pin it all over since it was way too long for John to wear any time. John noticed a girl standing on the stool next to him and he smiled kindly at her.

"Hello, I'm John, John Watson," he said to her.

The girl smiled back. Her hair was light brown with a red tint to it and her eyes were bright and hazel. "I'm Molly Hooper," she replied. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! Is it your first year too?" Her voice was soft and gentle, yet strong at the same time. She seemed a bit on the awkward side when socializing but she was still kind and John could tell she would be a great friend.

"Yes! I just got my letter yesterday," John stated.

"Me too!" Molly exclaimed, "It's so exciting isn't it? Getting to go to Hogwarts and finally learn how to control and use our magic properly!"

John nodded, "Mhm."

"There you are dear," Madam Malkin said making the two of them start slightly. "You're done." She helped John down from the stool and then finished Molly's robes quickly. "You too," She helped Molly down as well before hurrying off to make two more sets for each of them.

"What do you think your favourite class is going to be?" Molly asked curiously.

"Not sure," John thought, "I think I'm going to like Charms best, it seems like it'll be really fun."

Molly nodded, "I think mine's going to be Astronomy. I've always loved the stars, ever since I was a kid."

Madam Malkin came bustling back and gave them each a bag with their new robes in them. The two paid for them before going back to their parents at the front of the shop. "Hello John, who's this?" His mother asked, smiling at Molly.

"This is my friend Molly Hooper," John replied.

Molly smiled, "Hi!"

"Nice to meet you," John's mother shook her hand.

John looked around, "Where'd dad go?"

"Oh he went to get your parchment, quills, and ink," His mother replied. Molly introduced them to her parents after and they all agreed to go shop for the rest of the items together since they had the same places to go to. They went to the Apothecary to buy their basic potion ingredients, cauldrons, and sets of scales before heading to Eeylops Owl Emporium to look at pets.

The shop was large with cages, boxes, and crates stacked from floor to ceiling, sitting on shelves, and dangling from the ceiling. Everywhere was a noise of some sort of animal and the shop was slightly hot from all the taken up space. Molly immediately went over to the cats that she seemed to adore while John scanned the rows and rows of owls. Most were Barn owls or Tawny owls, but he did see a few Snowy and Screech owls too.

Then he saw the perfect one.

She was a Saw-whet owl with smooth tan, brown, black, and white feathers. To complete the ensemble she had large brown eyes the size of galleons. She was slightly smaller than most owls but John didn't mind, she was beautiful. "I'd like that one," he said pointing her out to his mother.

"Oh yes, she's very pretty," his mother agreed. They bought her (ten galleons, one sickle, and three knuts) then waited patiently for the Hooper's as Molly picked out a pet. They came out a few minutes later with Molly carrying a pure white, fluffy, cat with stunning bright blue eyes.

"I've named her Crystal," Molly said while stroking the cat's fur. "What's your owl's name?"

John thought for a moment, "I'm going to call her Amber," he gazed at the owl, "Because of her eyes."

"That does fit her," Molly added. "Where next?"

"Well by the looks of it the only thing you still need are your wands," Mrs. Hooper stated reading the list.

The two eleven year olds looked at each other and grinned before leading the parents to the wand shop. In golden lettering over the door it read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c.

In the window lay a single wand on a purple cushion, which was faded from the sun. "Why don't you two get your wands and we'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron?" Mr. Hooper suggested. The two children agreed and entered the shop together.

It was strangely like a very strict library. The shop was deadly silent and empty, but for a single chair which sat by one of the windows. Set back a little in the shop, were stacks of thin boxes which went all the way up to the ceiling. That was all that was in the shop. Clearly the place was bigger than they'd expected, they just couldn't tell because of all the boxes piled high.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice spoke suddenly. The two children jumped slightly as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was elderly with white hair and eyes that were pale like moons. They seemed to glow in the semi darkness of the shop. Molly subconsciously shuffled an inch closer to John. "First years?" He prompted.

"Er… Yes sir," John replied.

"Good, good. I am Mr. Ollivander," he added. "You first, I think my dear." He said to Molly. She took a nervous step forward and inhaled sharply as he pulled out a long, silver, tape measure. "Your wand arm please," he instructed and Molly held out her right arm. He measured her shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round her head. He then put it back in his pocket and started to shuffle around the boxes.

"No two wands are the same," he was saying, "They are all very different. Like you and me. However a wand may be very, very similar to its owner. You see, the wand chooses the wizard." He pulled out a long box and brought it over to Molly, "Try this one Ms. Hooper."

Molly gingerly took the box from him and opened it. Inside sat a smooth, dark wand. "Hmm…" Ollivander said thoughtfully, "Thirteen and three quarter inches, holly, phoenix feather, slightly springy. Give it a wave Ms. Hooper."

Molly gently flicked the wand and the light on a nearby desk instantly shattered. She jumped and Ollivander took the wand, "No definitely not," he repaired the lamp with a wave of his wand and Molly glanced back nervously at John. "Here, try these," Ollivander had two boxes in hand. Molly opened the first, "Thirteen and three quarter inches, elm, unicorn, hard."

The desk was set on fire for a full minute when Molly waved that one and she kept repeatedly saying, "Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Mr. Ollivander then had her try the second one, "Twelve and a quarter inches, spruce, unicorn, slightly springy." Molly had just barely waved it when a row of boxes tumbled to the floor with a loud crash. "No, no." Ollivander kept muttering to himself as he rummaged through the wands. Until, "Ah! Try this one please."

Molly breathed in deeply then took out the wand, "Eleven and a half inches, laurel, unicorn, slightly yielding."

Molly grasped the wand and shut her eyes for a moment, then a slow smile spread on her face, "It feels warm… Like my arm is connected to the wand."

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "Yes that's your wand! Now, for Mr. Watson." He measured John the same way before finding a wand and bringing in back. "Thirteen and three quarter inches, larch, phoenix feather, surprisingly swishy."

John took the wand in a careful manner and swished it in his hand; the light on the desk went out, then back on. He, like Molly, felt a tingle in his arm and warmth spread from the tips of his fingers to his elbow. "Oh yes very nice," Ollivander commented. They each paid seven galleons for their wands before leaving the shop.

"Thanks!" They said to the old man as he bowed them out of the store. Then they set off to the Leaky Cauldron where their parents were waiting for them.

"Bye Molly! See you September first!" John waved to his new friend as he took a pinch of floo powder from his father.

"See you John! Nice meeting you," Molly replied. She and her parents walked out the door while John stepped into the fireplace and begin his quick journey home with all his new school supplies.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Pardon Lestrade's swears, but I felt the need to make his character like that and it was REALLY fun to write.**

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

September first had finally arrived. John and his family were walking through Kings Cross Station. John was pushing a large trolley, on which sat his trunk and owl cage, Amber sat quietly watching the passing people. They reached a point between platforms nine and ten where they stopped walking. "Alright, remember what we said?" John's mother asked. He nodded and led his trolley over to the wall.

John casually leaned against the barrier like any normal person would, before he slipped through the wall and vanished from sight. He pushed his trolley through the gate and a scarlet steam engine came into view. The Hogwarts Express.

He was soon joined by his mother, father, and sister on the new platform. Platform 9 ¾. "Here we are," his father smiled at the train fondly. "I remember my first time climbing aboard… Go put your trunk and owl on the train; we'll meet you out here."

John nodded and went forward to the Hogwarts Express. With some difficulty, he managed to get his trunk up the steps and into the car, along with Amber's cage. He walked through the corridor trying to find an empty compartment until he came across one which Molly was in. She was alone and struggling to get her trunk onto the rack.

John stepped inside, "Here, let me help you," he offered.

Molly looked around, "John! Thanks," together they pushed both their trunks onto the racks above the seats, as well as Amber and her cage, and Crystal in her basket. "It's good to see you again," she smiled at her friend.

"You too," John returned her smile. "Now all we have to do is remember which compartment is ours!" He chuckled and the two left the train to go find their parents and say goodbye properly.

John was talking to his sister Harriet, who looked longingly up at the scarlet engine. "Don't worry Harry, I'll write to you often," John said reassuringly.

She nodded and smiled at him, "You're so lucky you get to go John. I'm sure you'll have a great time," she hugged him tightly, "Good luck."

"You too," John replied.

"Just don't have too much fun without me," Harriet laughed as did John.

"No promises there Harry!" He grinned.

"All aboard! All aboard!" A man called, walking up and down the train's side. Students began to climb on to the train and say last minute goodbyes to family before meeting up with friends to tell each other about summer adventures. Once John and Molly were back in their compartment, they pulled down the window and waved to their parents who walked over once they spotted them.

"Sherlock really, you need to do something about this hair of yours!" John's attention was drawn to a woman who stood next to a tall and lean boy with a black tangle of curls on his head and shocking blue eyes.

"Mum lay off would you?" the boy replied through clenched teeth, "No one cares what my hair looks like." John assumed he would have said something very different had his mother not have been around to hear.

John and Molly's parents reached the window, "Don't do anything that will get you into trouble," John's mother said nervously.

"Yeah don't get into any fights unless the person deserves it!" Mr. Hooper added, earning a glare from his wife.

"Don't get into any fights at all is more like it," she stated.

The train lurched under them and slowly started to roll forward, "Bye! See you next summer!" Molly and John called to their parents before they went around a bend and the platform vanished from sight. They retracted from the window and John slid it back up with a snap.

"What I'm saying is if you hadn't have taken that much bloody time maybe we'd already have a damn compartment!" The two first years looked out and saw two boys making their way through the corridor. One was the tall boy John had seen on the platform. The other was a quite a bit shorter than his friend, but more athletic looking, with black hair that stuck up in the front, and chocolate brown eyes.

They looked into the compartment and then at each other. The shorter boy slid open the door, "Mind if we join you two?" He asked. Molly and John shook their heads as the boys clambered into the cart. Once their trunks were stored on the racks, the first boy sat next to Molly while the taller one sat next to John.

"First years?" the boy next to Molly asked. They nodded. "Ah. I'm Greg Lestrade, but please just call me Lestrade because no one calls me Greg. Stupid first name if you ask me, although my friend here…"

The other boy rolled his eyes, "Sherlock Holmes," he stated shortly.

"Blunt as ever," Lestrade grinned. "That's why we're friends though!"

Sherlock sighed, "No… We're friends because you would literally fail all your classes without me and you've also been trying to hook me up with a girl for the past year." Lestrade continued to grin shamelessly. Sherlock turned to the others, "We're second years just so you know."

"I'm John Watson," John spoke for the first time since the boys entered. "This is my friend Molly Hooper." Molly waved; she seemed to be very nervous about being in a compartment with three boys. Not that they'd notice, since one: they were all boys, and two: they didn't understand things like that.

"Anyone know when the trolley gets here?" Lestrade asked suddenly. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back in the seat.

"Lestrade it comes at noon. Don't you remember last year?" Sherlock replied.

Lestrade groaned, "Oh shut up Sherlock! It was a rhetorical question!"

"Why did you ask if you already knew the answer then?" Sherlock asked, "You asked, so I answered. Simple as that."

"Yeah yeah ok," Lestrade sat up again, "I'll be careful NOT to do that in the near future," he shook his head while muttering something none of them could make out.

"You plan on taking divination next year?" Sherlock asked him.

Lestrade gave him a mortified look, "Jesus Sherlock! That's a year away isn't it? Why do you already want to talk about classes we'll be taking NEXT YEAR?!"

Sherlock snorted, "I wasn't asking about what classes you plan to take Lestrade! I was going to say, are you taking divination because I bet you ten galleons you could look into the future and see that you'll ask an irrelevant question again soon."

Lestrade gaped at him, "Ok I'm just going to end this conversation here and go back to our previous argument. Maybe, if you hadn't have taken so long to talk to your mother then we'd have a different compartment," he looked at the two first years, "Not that I've got anything against you two."

"No offense taken," John replied.

"Lestrade I already told you! Once my mother decides to question me as to if I've got everything there's absolutely NO stopping her!" Sherlock cried, "She wants to make sure I've got everything every bloody time we come here."

Lestrade shook his head, "If you just did what I do your life would be a hell of a lot easier. As soon as we get here I say 'yes mum I've got everything' then take my stuff onto the train before coming back out to say goodbye."

"It's not that simple in my house," Sherlock muttered, "What with my mother and Mycroft." He'd said the name as though it were a disgusting swear word.

"Mycroft?" John asked.

"His older brother," Lestrade shrugged, "A royal git he is too! Seventh year, prefect AND head boy. He's all proper and pompous, likes to think of himself as a superior being. Watch out Sherlock, he's gonna go on to become the youngest Minister of Magic!"

"Oh I don't doubt it," Sherlock said, then as he looked out into the hall, "Ah, speak of the man himself." A boy tall and lean like Sherlock was standing in the doorway. He had brown hair which was slicked back and dark brown eyes that were cold. He already wore black robes and pinned on the front were two large badges. One was silver with an emerald 'P' on it for prefect; the other was silver with an emerald 'HB' on it for head boy. His expression made him look like there was something rather unpleasant under his nose.

"How kind of you to visit us brother," Sherlock stood up, "Will you stay for tea? Or will you do us all a favour and leave?" He started to shut the door but Mycroft forced it back open.

"You two better be more careful this year," He pointed accusingly at Sherlock and Lestrade. "I've got my eyes on you more than ever now, so watch your step."

"Oh I'm so scared," Sherlock stated sarcastically. "We'll be sure to stay out of your way. Now would you please leave us in peace?"

The boy looked at John and Molly, "I wouldn't hang about with them if I were you," he warned, "They're the wrong sort; always get you into detention they will."

"Oh please Mycroft," Lestrade jumped in, "We aren't gonna get them into detention that's their job!" He shot the two a wink before turning his attention back to Mycroft, "Besides, we get into detention so much on our own, do you really want to make it that much harder on us?" He frowned and make a sad face. Lestrade was a very good actor.

Mycroft glared at him, "I'll give you warnings, but the first time you step out of line it's detention!" He turned and walked away up the corridor, John noticed he carried an umbrella with him and leaned against it almost like a cane.

Sherlock shut the door with such a force that the glass cracked in places, "Oh bugger," he muttered pulling out his wand.

"Er… Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"Hmm?"

"Term hasn't started," he stated uneasily, "Do you really want to do that now? I mean…" He gestured at Sherlock's wand which was held loosely in his hand.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I'm on the train for god's sake! Do you honestly think they're going to expel me on the train?" Lestrade didn't say anything so Sherlock quickly waved his wand and the glass repaired itself.

"Don't you have to say something for it to repair?" Molly suddenly blurted for the first time. The boys looked around at her and she flushed, "He didn't say anything and I thought you had to- to… you know… perform a spell."

"There's a such thing as nonverbal spells," Sherlock sat back down as he spoke, "They're tricky but once you get the hang of it you can do any spell without speaking."

Lestrade sighed, "That's sixth year stuff and yet you learned it. Oh wait, I'm forgetting something! You're Sherlock f-ing Holmes. Keeping this G rated."

Everyone stared at him, "What the hell is G rated?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade's mouth fell open an inch but then he grinned, clearly liking the fact that he, for once, knew something Sherlock didn't. "It's a Muggle thing. They rate these things called movies which are like pictures but they aren't just in one scene and frame, they keep going. It's almost like if you took real life and stuck it in a box. Anyway, they rate them and G is the lowest rating which means anyone can watch it."

"What are the other ratings?" John asked, suddenly interested.

"There's G, PG, PG13," Lestrade paused for a moment then smirked, "And R. Gotta love the R rated movies." He suddenly stood up, "I'm bored. Anyone up for a game of cards?" The others agreed and he opened his truck a bit to pull out a pack of playing cards.

"What are those?" Sherlock asked eyeing the cards distastefully.

Lestrade closed his trunk and flopped back onto the seat, "Muggle playing cards! We got them when my dad and I went around the world this summer. I also got a book on games they play with them, they're really fun."

"Only you would have those Lestrade," Sherlock sighed. Lestrade looked around for a place to set the cards and looked sheepishly at his friend who flicked his wand and a small table appeared in the middle of the floor.

"Thanks mate," Lestrade shuffled the cards and dealt them out.

"But," John frowned, "You've just given out the entire pile. What are we supposed to do now?"

Lestrade grinned, "This is a game we call B.S."...

"So what was your mum talking about before you got onto the train?" Lestrade asked, then added, "Oh three kings," and placed three cards face down on the pile.

"She was lecturing me about how I had to do something about my hair," Sherlock replied and stared intently at the pile of cards. It was a fair sized pile with quite a few cards. The object was to get rid of all your cards before anyone else by placing down a certain amount of cards for the number you had. If someone didn't believe you they could call B.S. If the person had been lying they had to take the whole pile, but if the caller was wrong they took it. If you lied but no one called you for it, you could say peanut butter after the next player's turn.

"And that's bull shit Lestrade I have two kings," Sherlock leaned back as he made the call.

"Dammit!" Lestrade swore and took the stack before him. It had the presence of doom to it and Lestrade wanted to chuck them at Sherlock and say they were his.

"Hmm… Four aces," Sherlock slid his cards to the center of the table.

John pulled out a few cards, "Two twos."

"HA! Peanut butter!" Sherlock shouted.

"You…" Lestrade trailed off letting his sentence hang there. He could've said numerous things many of which included several insults about 'your mother' and such.

Molly dropped her cards on top of John's, "One three."

"Uh bull shit," Lestrade said then shuffled through his cards, "Oh wait… SHIT!"

Molly snorted, "Take the cards Lestrade." Lestrade mumbled a few certain things no one could make out, probably for the best, as he took the cards. Outside there was a rattling noise, Lestrade jumped up and stuck his head out the door.

"Yes!" He sank back onto the seat, "It's the trolley lady! I was wondering when she'd come, I was getting really hungry." About ten minutes later a plump witch, pushing a large trolley full of sweets, stopped in front of their door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked kindly. Her hair was gray and frizzled, piled underneath a large white hat. She wore robes which were light blue and white stripes and a white apron, out of which her wand was sticking.

"Yes," Lestrade stood and walked into the corridor. On the opposite side a door slid open and two students stepped out. One was a tall and fit girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a boy, about Lestrade's height; he too had dark brown hair and eyes. "Hullo Anderson, Sally," Lestrade inclined his head.

The girl nodded, "Hello Lestrade, Freak," she looked at Sherlock.

A smile flickered on his face as he stood and leaned against the doorframe, "I see you still call me 'freak' Sally? Had a nice summer have you?"

"Course she did," Lestrade cut in, "She was with Anderson. Weren't you?"

She was about to speak but Sherlock butted in, "Indeed she was. I would say she'd just stopped by a few times as friends and they talked together but that would be inaccurate. What she really did was go over to Anderson's and conveniently happened to stay over once or twice, more than that in fact."

"Oh don't act like you figured that out, someone told you," Anderson spat.

"Yeah… Sally's perfume," a small smile came onto Sherlock's face at their expressions.

"My perfume?" Sally asked.

"Of course, I can smell it on Anderson's clothes," Sherlock stated simply. Neither of them answered but went back into their compartment and pulled down the shade. Lestrade finished picking out things and paid the trolley lady (four galleons and one sickle) before sitting back down and tossing everything onto the table.

"Go ahead, I got enough for everyone," He gestured at the pile of sweets before them.

As John pulled out a chocolate frog he asked, "Aren't you going to have some Sherlock?"

The boy looked around, "Hmm? What day is it?" he suddenly asked. John was confused, he'd asked about the food and Sherlock had entirely changed the subject to days of the week. Or so he thought.

Lestrade sighed as John spoke, "Er… it's Wednesday. Why?" he asked.

Sherlock waved his hand, "I'll be good for a few days." When the two first years looked thoroughly confused he added, "I don't eat except on Sundays and Fridays. Occasionally I'll have something between them."

"You don't eat?" Molly asked startled.

"No. Digestion slows down my thinking," he replied bluntly.

There was a pregnant pause before John cleared his throat, "I never asked, what houses are you in?" He looked at the two older students.

Lestrade grinned and pretended to be holding out a sword, "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart!"

Sherlock looked a little less bored at the conversation so he added, "I'm in Ravenclaw, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

Lestrade snorted, "It's no wonder you're in Ravenclaw. Smart ass!"

Sherlock shrugged, "I never told you, the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin."

Lestrade gaped at him, "What?! That's disturbing… Good thing you weren't a Slytherin because then we wouldn't be friends."

"Got a problem with Slytherin's Lestrade?" The four of them looked to the door where a boy stood. He was wearing a crisp suit, odd for a twelve year old; then again Sherlock was wearing a tuxedo minus the tie. His hair was black and slicked back onto his head. His eyes were dark brown, nearly black, and seemed to drill holes into you.

"Get out Moriarty," Lestrade growled, "No one wants to see you before we have to."

"Harsh," Moriarty replied in a drawling voice, "Why don't you make me?"

Lestrade and Sherlock both jumped to their feet as though electrocuted, "You want me to? Because I will, with pleasure," Lestrade retorted.

A smirk came into place on Moriarty's face, "Yes but the thing is if you touch me you're gonna be paying for another suit." He swiped his hands down the front of it, "Westwood."

"Moriarty, no one honestly cares about your suit," Lestrade sighed.

Moriarty spotted Molly and John for the first time, "Oh!" His voice rose to an annoyingly high pitch, "Made some friends with the little first years have we?" he asked then turned back to Sherlock, "This year Sherlock, this year you're not going to be so lucky. It's just you and me, the game's begun." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Moriarty who started to walk off slowly down the hall, "Welcome to Hogwarts firsties," he called over his shoulder before vanishing down the hall.

"That little git," Lestrade slammed the door shut and folded his arms tightly as he sat back down.

"You know that high pitched voice he did just now?" John asked.

Lestrade nodded, "Yeah I'm frightfully reminded of a hippogriff that's dying because there's a couple of trolls attempting to do ballet."

"Er… no comment," John replied.

"Or maybe it's a banshee being talked to by Sir Cadogan," he added thoughtfully, "Anyone could die from him. The raving lunatic."

"Who's Sir Cadogan?" Molly asked.

Lestrade and Sherlock shared a look, "He's one of the portraits," Sherlock explained, "He tries to fight you unless you need help getting somewhere. A 'quest' he calls it. The man's completely insane and if you happen to have the misfortune of meeting him he'll follow you around just about anywhere. Until you can manage to shake him off that is."

"Well that's not creepy at all," she said sarcastically and the boys looked at her in slight shock. She hadn't said much on the trip so far and when she did she sounded kind and shy. "Can you imagine having a picture follow you into the loo? That's disgusting!"

"Oh trust me there aren't any portraits in the bathroom…" Lestrade said quickly, "That would be really disturbing to walk in a hear a portrait say 'oh hello I'm just going to listen to you pee now. Don't mind me.' I think not."

"This conversation is going downhill," John stated, "So I'm going to say it ends here."

Lestrade sighed and leaned back as though to go to sleep and Sherlock watched the two first years for a moment before saying, "Do you want us to tell you a little bit about Hogwarts so you know some things to expect when we arrive?" The two nodded eagerly and Sherlock chuckled looking at his friend, "What do you think Lestrade? Where should we start?"

"Hagrid," Lestrade muttered without opening his eyes.

"Oh yes, good old Hagrid," Sherlock smiled. "He's the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. A lot of first years are scared of him because he's so big, but he's a really gentle and nice guy so don't be frightened when you meet him. He's the one who takes you in the boats across the lake once we get there."

"Tell 'em about the ghosts," Lestrade said next.

Sherlock nodded, "The ghosts… Let's just say there are quite a few of them throughout the school. The most known ones are the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, the Slytherin ghost, The Bloody Baron, Ravenclaw ghost, The Gray Lady, and Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Fryer. Of course there's more than just them. Oh god I forgot Professor Binns."

Lestrade opened his eyes and made a face, "Eww… Why even bother mentioning him? They'll figure it out when they have his class."

"There's a ghost who teaches?" John asked incredulously.

"Yup," Lestrade sat up and looked over at John, "He teaches History of Magic, the most BORING and POINTLESS class you will ever take at Hogwarts. There's some rumors about how he went to teach one day and just randomly left his body behind in an armchair. You'd think he'd have figured out he's dead by now since he can go through the bloody blackboard."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sherlock replied.

"Honestly, Sherlock is the only one who ever pays attention in that class and thank god I have it with you!"

One of Sherlock's eyebrows went up, "How do you know? This year is different than last year, we'll have different schedules."

Lestrade slumped over, "Bugger. Way to ruin my hopeful bubble."

Sherlock shook his head smiling, "You can still hope Lestrade, it's perfectly alright to do that. This year I'd better hope Moriarty doesn't ask me to meet him at the top of the astronomy tower at midnight."

"What the ruddy HELL were you doing with Moriarty at midnight on the bloody astronomy tower?!" Lestrade exclaimed.

"I wasn't," Sherlock replied curtly, "He wanted me to do something. Most likely jump off the wall and claim that I committed suicide."

"Wonderful," Lestrade muttered…

The sun started to slowly sink behind the distant hills, but Sherlock and Lestrade continued to tell them all about Hogwarts and the many things they should expect. John was worried he might accidentally walk through one of the ghosts (which is a very unpleasant thing to do) once they arrived. Whereas Molly was more worried about doing something stupid and getting ridiculed for it. Her head turned and she glanced out the window before starting and giving a sudden squeal.

"We're here!" she half yelled. The two second years stood up and walked over to the window to look with them, "It's Hogwarts!"

The older boys grinned, "Yup, that's it alright!" Lestrade leaned over Molly's shoulder to see the castle better. It was hard to spot in the dark but if one merely squinted and made a demented face, it could be seen as a looming shadow with flickering candles all over.

As the Hogwarts Express came to a sliding halt in Hogsmeade station, the four hurriedly pulled on their black robes. Outside the compartment people ran up and down, changing quickly, looking for a lost item, or trying to return something to someone who had done the losing. As a tall boy, fifth year by the looks, ran by Lestrade opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Oi! You!" The boy halted and looked at him. "What's going on? Why's everyone running around like unicorn's confronted with rabies shots?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed. Quite a few people have lost some things. Odd really, they said they were in their trunks but they aren't," The boy then ran off. Lestrade shut the door shaking his head.

"Slytherins," he muttered, "Always stealing your stuff."

"Hey people are getting off the trains," John commented absently as he peered out the window.

"Which means it's time to go," Added Sherlock and he started for the door with Lestrade. Now out in the hall students were filing past in a calm manner as they disembarked from the train.

"Hang on," Molly called and they looked back at them. "What about our trunks?"

"Just leave them there," Sherlock shrugged, "They get magically transported to our dormitories during the feast." They nodded and started to follow after them but Lestrade halted before opening the door.

"Alright… First year grand entrance," he smiled deviously at Sherlock. Sherlock made a confused expression but it flickered to an almost identical expression as Lestrade's as he got the message and nodded. Lestrade wrenched open the compartment door and jumped into the hall ahead of a bunch of sixth year Slytherin girls. "Pardon me ladies," he didn't really look at them as he spoke, but looked straight ahead and shouted at the top of his voice, "FIRST YEARS COMING THROUGH!"

"What the-" Lestrade pulled Molly out after him and started down the hall. Sherlock pushed John out after them laughing.

"Just go! He's cleared a pathway for us trust me!" Sure enough, the corridor had cleared like the red-sea and they managed to get through without getting stuck or cut off. Most of the older students (especially third and fourth years) found this most annoying, whereas most of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years thought it was brilliant that a second year was courageous enough to try something like that and managed to not get beaten to a pulp.

They hopped out of the door and landed on the station. Once outside, they stood (unconsciously) in a row and gazed up at Hogwarts. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" Lestrade beamed at the castle.

Sherlock looked down at John and smiled, "Welcome to your new home."

**I hope you're all liking this story so far! Please tell me what you think with reviews!**


	3. A Feast, A Song, and A 'Tour'

Chapter Three: A Feast, A Song, and A 'Tour'.

The air on the platform was cold and biting; the wind whirled around them and ruffled their hair. A booming voice rang out in the dark, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" The four of them looked over to see a huge man striding towards them with a lantern, as big as a large pumpkin, swinging in his hand. He caught sight of them and waved to the two second years, "Yeh alright Sherlock? Lestrade?"

The boys waved back, "Good to see you Hagrid," Sherlock called back.

"Did you have a good summer?" Lestrade added.

"C'mon down to me hut fer tea after yer lessons and I'll tell yeh all about it," Hagrid replied with a friendly wave. He then spotted Molly and John, "Yer firs' years right?" He asked them.

They nodded in stunned silence so Sherlock spoke for them, "This is Molly, and this is John, we met them on the train," he informed Hagrid who nodded.

"Yer gonna love Hogwarts, guarantee it," Hagrid smiled, "Why don' yeh join 'em and come down fer tea?"

"We'd love to, thanks," John supplied once he regained his ability to speak. Hagrid went back to calling for first years to follow him and John and Molly looked at the two older students.

"Have fun crossing the lake," Sherlock glanced over them trying to glimpse it, "I wouldn't want to do it this year, not with the weather."

"It's probably going to be really cold," Added Lestrade unhelpfully, "Ah well, it's still fun! Oh and watch out for Peeves."

"Who's Peeves?" Molly asked before they could go.

"Jesus we forgot to tell them about him?" Lestrade asked, "He's the school poltergeist and he hates first years. Just watch out because last year he dumped a bucket of water on my head, ice-water too. He has a fondness for dropping water balloons on people."

They started to get swept away by the tide of students, "Bye! See you guys later!" Lestrade waved as they went.

"And good luck with the sorting!" Sherlock added, then they faded into the darkness.

"C'mon," John grabbed Molly's wrist and they trudged after Hagrid and the long line of first years who were following him. The castle vanished from sight as they started down a long and narrow path with thick trees on either side. The path suddenly opened up at the edge of a black lake and Hogwarts was even bigger and closer than before.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid called, taking one up by himself, "C'mon we gotta get goin'." There was a scramble as students climbed into the boats uncertainly. Once everyone was in Hagrid shouted, "Forward!" and the tiny boats surged away from the shore. John and Molly were sharing a boat with a small boy who looked utterly terrified, and a girl with light blonde hair and blue-grey eyes which sparkled with excitement in the dark.

The girl smiled at the two of them, "Hi!" Her voice was bright and she seemed the kind of person who's always optimistic, "I'm Mary Morstan."

They smiled back, "I'm Molly Hooper," Molly spoke first, seeming more comfortable to finally talk with a girl.

"John Watson," John said shyly.

The small boy gave a weak smile, he looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks and was slightly underfed, "I'm Henry Knight."

"Now that we all know each other," Mary said, "I can't wait! I know we're already here and all but we're not in the castle yet! I wonder what it's like…"

"It's going to be amazing!" Molly commented. "I personally can't wait until lessons start. I want to learn how to properly use magic!"

"Don't forget that involves homework though," John cut in.

Mary wrinkled her nose as though she was smelling a particularly large pile of unicorn dung, "Eww homework," she said it like a disgusting swear word. "Ugh oh well, it is part of school after all…"

At that moment Hagrid shouted, "Duck yer heads!" They ducked down just as a shadow fell over their boat and they went through a low hanging tunnel. Next moment it opened up and they were in a tiny harbor under the cliff. The boats gently thudded into the rocky shore and the soon-to-be students climbed out. Some were able to do so without looking like hippogriffs on ice, while others weren't so lucky.

"Everyone out?" Hagrid asked looking around. "Alright, this way!"

The girls were practically squealing in excitement, "We're almost there!" Hagrid led them up a dark passage in the cliff and finally, they came out onto the grounds before the oak front doors. The doors opened, and Hagrid led them inside. John, Molly, Mary, Henry, and all the other first years then took their very first step inside Hogwarts.

They were led across the entrance hall (which was so big it could've fit a whole house in it), shivering from the cold outside. The ceiling was far too high up to see. There was a grand marble staircase to the left which led to the upper levels, but they were led to another set of doors behind which talk and laughter could be heard.

A witch stepped out wearing dark green robes with a matching hat. She had square spectacles and her hair was drawn back into a tight bun. "Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here," she told him. Hagrid nodded and went through a door into the hall. The witch peered down at them, she had a stern expression and did NOT look like the type of woman to cross. She led them into a small chamber off to the side where they all crowded together.

"I am Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress. In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the four houses. This is a very important moment because while you are here your house is your family. You will have class with them, dine with them, and live in the same common rooms, so I suggest you learn to get along. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly so I suggest you make yourselves look presentable before we go in," She then swept out of the room.

"Does anyone know what you have to do in the sorting ceremony?" Molly asked nervously.

"It shouldn't be too hard," John replied, "Maybe just a small test or something."

Mary shook her head, "Nah they wouldn't make us do that on our first night. We don't know anything!" Molly and John exchanged grins before Professor McGonagall came back into the chamber.

"We're ready," she led them back out and they stepped through the double doors of the Great Hall. It certainly was great. The domed ceiling was enchanted to look like the night stars and candles floated in the air as though it was a natural thing to do. Four tables were lined up vertically and at the far end of the room, on a slightly raised platform, was the table where the teachers sat. Everywhere else was occupied by students, the staff stood out quite a bit because of all the black robes in the front. McGonagall led them down the aisle and up to the staff table. A stool sat waiting with a battered old hat on top.

Everyone in the hall was watching the hat, waiting for something. Then, the seam in the bottom opened wide like a mouth and the hat started to sing:

Quite long ago when I was new,

And Hogwarts school began,

Our founders four did band together,

To form a daring plan.

They sought to teach students magic,

Thus Hogwarts school had started.

Though never did they dream,

That soon they would be parted.

There never were such friends,

As Gryffindor and Slytherin,

Or perhaps it was the other pair,

Of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?

But alas, there came a day,

When good Slytherin departed,

Though he left in a hurried way,

He left us all downhearted.

Now you see that I am here,

So I may do the sorting.

Go ahead and put me on,

I'll say where you belong.

Then the hat went still as the song had ended. All the students in the hall erupted into applause and cheers and when it finally died down Professor McGonagall stood before them with a long scroll. She began to read the names on the list, first last name, then first name. John wasn't paying attention much as he knew his name was towards the bottom of the list. Instead he looked around and inspected the hall with his eyes until a familiar name was called.

"Hooper, Molly," the Professor called in a clear voice. Molly walked up to the stool trembling slightly as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. There was a few moments of anticipated silence while they all waited for the hat to announce her house.

Then the seam opened wide again and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" for everyone to hear. The Gryffindor table burst into cheers like they'd won a million galleons each as Molly took off the hat and hurried over to the Gryffindor table beaming. John saw her sit down next to Lestrade who gave her a pat on the back. After the 'H's there were no 'I's or 'J's so they moved onto the 'K's.

"Knight, Henry," Professor McGonagall called. Henry, the small boy from the boats, stepped forward a little more calm than Molly had been and placed the hat on his head. It was so large that it fell down to his shoulders and there were a few chuckles around the hall.

After a moment the hat opened and yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" In it's ringing voice. The Hufflepuff's erupted into applause as Henry jogged over to join them. The sorting went on for a while until they reached the 'M's.

"Morstan, Mary," was called and Mary walked up to the stool. She was the most calm of them all, in fact she was smiling as she put on the hat, as if it were a daily ritual for her.

After a moment the hat called, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table whistled and cheered as their new housemate joined them. Mary ended up sitting next to Sherlock, whether she knew who he was remained a mystery to John.

John was getting more and more nervous as the names sped by and soon they made it to the 'W's. "Watson, John," he stomach did a flip when his name was called and he stumbled up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and the hall vanished as he only saw the inside of the hat.

"Interesting," a voice sounded in his ear and John inhaled sharply. "I can see you going many different ways. Well then…" The voice went silent before a much louder one shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

John hurriedly took off the hat and placed it on the stool. He was glad he at least didn't get put into Slytherin. He hurried over to the Hufflepuff table, deaf to the fact that they were cheering the loudest for him because he was the last person to have been sorted. The next moment Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, rose from his seat and beamed around at them all. "Welcome back to our old students and welcome to the new first years! All I can say is, eat up!"

The golden plates before them filled with delicious foods, steaming soups, and many different drinks of many colours. John's jaw dropped as an older Hufflepuff offered him some steak. He fell into conversation with the boy, Henry Knight, about the many classes they'd be having. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Molly was bombarding Lestrade with questions.

He groaned, "C'mon jus' lemme eat!" he said through a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"But you could take forever!" Molly protested and Lestrade, on purpose, started to eat in an extremely slow manner.

"I can talk while we eat," he said laughing at her expression. She sighed in relief and helped herself to a plate of bangers and mash. "So what exactly is it you want to know?" he asked curiously.

Molly swallowed and took a moment before answering, "Well… there's lots of things like: When do we get our schedules, what will we do in classes, where are the classes, who teaches what, and many other things!"

Lestrade chuckled, "In answer to your first question, we get schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast. Professor McGonagall hands them out since she's our head of house. What you'll do in classes will be simple enough. I remember in Transfiguration all we did was turn matches in needles, nothing big. Potions you just make something like a sleeping draft, and all the other subjects have different simple tasks to do."

Molly seemed to relax a little, "Oh, that's not so bad."

"Did you think you'd be doing harder things?" Lestrade asked and Molly nodded. "Don't worry, like I said, you start simple. As you get older it will get harder, trust me. Well… I don't know yet but I'm assuming it will."

Molly laughed, "It makes sense so yeah." They finished eating and the food on the golden plates vanished to be replaced with deserts.

"Ooo!" Lestrade let out an appreciative sound. "Treacle tart! Want some Molly?" She laughed when he didn't wait for an answer and instead piled it onto her's and his plate. He groaned in satisfaction when he ate a mouthful. "They never fail me."

Molly snorted, "I'm sure."

Once desert was over the plates faded back to their original sparkling state. The babble of students faded as Professor Dumbledore stood once more. "Now before you all trot off to bed I have a few notices I must give out. To our new students, and some of our former students, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all." Molly couldn't help but noticed his twinkling eyes lingered on Sherlock, then slid to Lestrade before he continued. "Now, off you pop!" He said merrily.

There was a great scraping and banging as everyone rose from their seats and started to file out of the great hall. "First years follow me!" A tall and stern looking boy called from the end of the table.

Molly started towards him but Lestrade grabbed her wrist, "You don't want to go with him… That's Michael Barrymore. He's really strict, walks like he's got a stick up his ass all the time. Anyway, he'll bore you to tears with his lectures on how you should always obey the rules and such."

"Don't you need a password to get into the common room?" Molly asked and Lestrade looked at her surprised. "I read about it," she muttered.

He nodded, "Yeah you do but luckily for us I already know what the password is. I asked Jacqui Stapleton, she's the other Gryffindor prefect."

"Ah, ok," Molly said.

"Yup so c'mon. I'll give you a tour and show you a shortcut to Gryffindor tower. The way the prefects take you is the long way, no one ever goes that way once they figure out the shortcut." Lestrade and Molly pushed their way through the crowd and finally made it out of the Great Hall without running into Barrymore. Lestrade led her up the marble staircase. Other Gryffindors were walking ahead of them, laughing and talking to each other about summer adventures and wondering what new classes would be.

The went through a few tapestries and up some more staircases, down corridors and around corners. There were exactly a hundred forty-two staircases in Hogwarts and they were constantly changing. Some had vanishing steps, some led to a different place every day, and some didn't even go anywhere. The doors were another problem. Some didn't open unless you asked nicely, tickled them in the right spot, and some weren't even doors at all. The portraits on the walls were always moving and visiting each other and the suits of armor along the walls clicked and moved as people bustled past.

Molly was fascinated and wanted to examine everything more but Lestrade kept pulling her along. "You don't want to be caught out of bed after hours before term even starts," he'd said when she peered curiously at a painting of a bunch of dogs who were playing poker. They finally went up one last staircase and came to a halt in front of a portrait of a large woman in a pink gown.

"Password?" she asked gazing down at them.

Lestrade cleared his throat, "Billywig," he stated clearly and the portrait swung open to reveal a whole in the wall. Lestrade turned to Molly and gestured, "Ladies first," she laughed and clambered up before him. The portrait hole closed behind them and Lestrade stepped around her. The common room was large and open with a roaring fire in the hearth. A couple squashy armchairs were before the fire and some tables were off to the side used for studying and there were some bookshelves which stood all the way to the ceiling. Some students were milling about before bed, it didn't matter how long you stayed up so long as you didn't leave the common room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room!" Lestrade smiled and held his arms out to the side.

Molly laughed, "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Lestrade grinned, "You may want to go get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you." He watched as Molly waved and dashed up the stairs to the right where the girls dormitories were. His eyes scanned over the common room a few times, nothing had changed.

"Alright Lestrade?" A boy with ruffled black hair and kind brown eyes asked from a table.

Lestrade waved, "I am. How about you Gary?"

Gary shrugged, "Just waiting for the year to start. I'm excited for classes to start you know."

Lestrade nodded, "Right. Well I'm off to bed. See you!" Gary waved and Lestrade moved up the stairs to the left. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
